Near Perfection
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One shot* It was finally time for Bobby Roode to say he was sorry for everything he did to his ex wife and admit something he rarely did. Implied Bobby/Ajay.


A/N: This has been bugging me for days to write so I finally wrote it. I only own Ajay, Kenzie and Joey. Aiden and Lexie belong to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Ajay was standing in the locker room that fortune shared rocking Kenzie back and forth trying to settle her down for a nap and the faction's empty locker room was the quietest place to do it.

She stared down at her daughter's angelic face getting lost in her own thoughts and the bright baby blue eyes that were blinking up at her sleepily.

Bobby Roode eased the door to the locker room opened thankful for the silence and froze seeing his ex wife standing there rocking her baby girl in her arms a content smile on her face, the aura that surrounded her was a bright loving mothering one, something didn't think that he would ever see from her again.

Her startled brown eyes meet his icy blue ones, 'sorry AJ said it was okay for me to bring her in her to get her to sleep' she said, 'she isn't use to the noises and the crowds yet"

"Her name is Kenzie right' he asked brushing off her statement as he moved to stand behind her, he glanced over her shoulder at the baby.

"That's right Mackenzie Rae" She smiled.

'you always said when you had a baby you were going to name he or she after your pops boy or girl" He said a pang of remorse coursing though him.

'How do you remember that' Ajay questioned looking up at him.

"I did listen when you talked about having a baby" he answered his eyes staying trained on Kenzie.

Ajay lowered her gaze back down to her daughter trying to fight the tears that suddenly rose up.

"There are a lot of things I remember about from being with you' He said giving her a shoulder a squeeze.

"Like how you use to walk though the first snowfall of the year with this happy bright smile on your face, and how you would pick off the olives and peppers off of our pizza so you could have your onion and pepperoni pizza"

Ajay's heart gave a flutter at the sudden sign of affection and the almost heart filled memories of their good times together.

"I am going to um put her down in the guns locker room" she trailing a finger down Kenzie's baby soft cheek, "it was nice seeing you Bobby" she tucked the blanket better around the slumbering Kenzie before stepping out of the locker room.

Bobby sank down on the couch after the door swung shut, he didn't think seeing her with the baby Harter would effect him like this or thinking about how she dragged him out in the middle of the night in the first major blizzard of the year to walk or how she use to pick off of the toppings off of the rare pizza they got.

He had watched Chris and Ajay's relationship blossom and grow from the shy flirtation to full blow love, he watched them fight and bicker then make up in the same instance, he had held Ajay while she cried when Chris had cheated on her.

Then by far the hardest thing he had to do was watch her walk down the aisle and marry him. He knew that he messed up with everything he did to her.

He had lost track of how many times he had seen her cry because of him, how many times she flinched and hid away from him because she was afraid of him hurting her. He had her so unbelievably broken when she left him that he almost didn't recognize her smile or contagious laughter.

Maybe Aiden was right, maybe he should say he was sorry for everything he did to her, he knew that he had lowered whatever self confidence she had to nothing and made her have insecurities that she should have never had to have to start with.

"Hey Roode you okay man" Frankie asked having come into the locker room and seeing the quiet man sitting there. "I am fine" He answered standing up fixing his button down shirt, "I will be back before the show starts"

Aiden Martin was sitting quietly in the locker room watching her daughter; god daughter and nephew sleep soundly. Ajay had came in a few minutes ago and laid down Kenzie before leaving saying something about doing a interview or something for JB, Chris followed seconds later asking her if it was okay to leave a slumbering Joey too while he went with Ajay. Aiden didn't mind being here was outside of her element anyways, so watching the kids was okay with her.

There was a soft knock on the door shaking her out of her thoughts, she went to the door and pulled it open smiling brightly seeing Bobby Roode standing on the other side.

"Can I talk to you for second" he asked pulling nervously at his collar.

"Sure, come in"

"I would rather not; I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Listen I wanted your opinion on something'

"Okay what's up" she asked glancing over her shoulder at the kids quickly.

"Do you really think I should talk to Ajay and say I am sorry for everything that I did to her" he asked.

"Yes, I do think you should. You two need that peace, you need to be able to move on and she needs to be able to finally have that peace knowing that what you did to her is fully behind her and that she can fully let herself be loved by Chris"

Bobby nodded his head, he knew this conversation had been 7 years in the making.

"She is with Chris doing an interview I think with JB" she said knowing that he was a man of few words.

"Thanks' with that he turned away and walked towards where JB normally did the interviews.

"Ashton" he said moments later seeing that the interview was finished and she was talking to the backstage interview while her husband and his best friend stood nearby comparing pictures on their cells.

"Yes' she asked turning around.

"Can I talk to for a second alone?"

a panicked look filled her eyes before she looked at Chris who looked unsure.

"It will just be for a minute, please"

"Okay" she agreed after a few minutes going over to where the white couch that was in Jeff Jarrett's office was at.

She curled into herself and looked up at him. Bobby gave the three bystanders a look before he sat down next to her.

Chris, Alex and JB quickly went back to what they were doing trying to ignore the two.

"What's up" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I did to you when we were married' he answered just as quiet as her. He looked over at the Guns then back at Ajay before he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I am sorry" he started, "for everything I did. The mental, verbal, physical abuse, the rapes everything"

a startled gasp came from her.

"I realized how big of an asshole I was to you and how badly I treated you. I took you for granted and scarred you beyond words' he went on, 'I was in the wrong for doing that to you. It has taken me 7 years to get to this point Ajay"

Ajay had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

'I have _never _been sorry for much but for what I did to you I am. I guess it took a verbal ass chewing from your best friend and seeing you happily married and a mother kind of put in perspective for me. I was in the wrong, you weren't un prefect. You were the closet thing to perfection I could get the stuff I did to you was me trying to get you to that perfect being"

he paused and took a deep breath breathing in her familiar strawberry sweet scent.

"I will always care about you Ajay and will be here if you need me. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did'

he kissed her cheek before going to stand up. Ajay was stunned; never in the years she had known Bobby did he ever say he was sorry _about _anything.

At as odd as it was all she really needed after all these years was for him to say he was sorry for everything he did and to give her some sort of insight. She quickly grabbed his hand preventing him from moving on, 'Thank you"


End file.
